


Who Took Sean

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Minority Report (2002)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Who Took Sean

I had to write this for a class. Basically it was to add a subplot into the movie and this is what I came up with! Hope you enjoy!

 

Minority Report

 

Scene One:

 

            Burgess stared out the window taking in the news of the federal investigation. It wouldn’t take much for them to find information that could shut down PreCrime. He knew PreCrime was a good thing, it was taking out the trash of the world, saving lives in the process.

            His mind flashed back to a newspaper article from before PreCrime was started. He was looking for interesting people to help him with his new project which would eventually, hopefully, prevent crime around the world. Finally, he saw a picture of a family on the front. There was a new theme park opening so they were interviewing some of the guests. He spotted a nice looking couple with a young son. After looking into the man in the photo he decided he was the right pick. A family man who cared heavily for his son, and was a good, dedicated worker. He had to be the one to help him.

 

Scene Two:

 

            “There are multiple accounts of missing visualizations. Two of them have the same vision but the third report is missing. If all three didn’t see it, maybe it wasn’t meant to happen. There would be doubt that it’s real,” John explained.

            Burgess furrowed his brow, hoping John took it as confusion. He had groomed John to be the perfect person to help him. He had needed someone younger who would continue on his mission of saving lives. ‘Did I choose someone too smart?’ he thought to himself as he nodded at the still talking John.

            “We’ll have to look into it,” Burgess assured his worker, “but after the investigation is over.”

 

He sent him off, knowing that the excuse he used wouldn’t work. He’d have to create a new crime. And he could help someone’s peace of mind while he was at it, even if was all a lie.

 

Scene Three:

 

            “I don’t even know who this man is! Why would I kill him?” John was confused at the Precogs new vision.

            “We’ll figure this out. Maybe the one who is investigating did it? Put a sense of worry into you? Maybe for you to find things wrong with PreCrime so that he doesn’t have to investigate it himself?” Burgess tried to speak wisely, aiming his focus on the investigator. If he could turn John against the investigator it would help his plan along.

            He watched the video screen go blank. He looked down at his desk, flashing back to the last time he turned John on someone. Though, John was already turned on the mystery man who committed the crime.

            “Your son is gone, you want to prevent that, right?” Burgess offered John, “I have a way you can do just that.”

            “I don’t want anyone else to lose their child like I did,” John agreed to help Burgess on his quest to use these three new people who could foretell murders.

 

Scene Four:

 

            “It’s some kind of set up. Someone was using Crow and tried to make me think he was the one who took Sean. He didn’t though. They think I killed him but he shot himself!  It didn’t turn out the way the Precogs foretold,” John spoke over the phone to his trusted boss.

            Burgess nodded, “Stay with Lara when you get there. I’m sending help for you.” He clicked the phone off. He could still save this.  He could save PreCrime. He just needed Agatha back, and John out of the picture. At this point he thought John would be long gone, a worry out of his mind. But of course, he picked a dedicated and caring person. It seemed smart at the time but he was regretting his past choice.

 

            What John didn’t know is he knew who took Sean. He set the entire thing up. Once he could get someone else dedicated to the cause, he knew it would work. He flashed back and saw himself handing a man some money, “Just make it quick, but there can’t be any evidence, so watch yourself.”

            He paced around his office the entire week waiting for the call finally, a restricted number appeared, “Hello?”

            “I did it. The kid is gone.” The line went dead. Now Burgess just had to wait for the right time to talk to John Anderton.

 

Scene Five:

 

            He listened as John spoke to him in his earpiece, replaying the account of his murder of Ann Lively. Watching a few seconds of the visualization, he was instantly brought back to that night. He never wanted to kill her, but he was far from innocent at this point. It would save more people this way. He needed Agatha as a Precog, so Agatha’s mother had to go. He set the crime up perfectly, and as long as no one looked into the Precogs visions, no one would ever question what happened. But somehow this one choice he made of picking John Anderton ruined everything.

            John finally came face to face with Burgess, and explained the choices, either kill John like the Precogs would have seen, and then be charged for the death of Ann Lively, or take another way out, which would prove that the Precogs can be wrong.

            Burgess thought back on all of his life choices, “I’m sorry John.” He turned the gun on himself, “I’ve made my choice.” After shooting himself in the chest he fell into John and whispered, “This is my way to atone for my sins. I just wanted to help save lives, but I ruined yours and others in the process.”

He blacked out, happy with his choice to defy the Precogs.


End file.
